Low
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Sonfic to the song, 'Low' by Kelly Clarkson. Ryo has done something to hurt Rika. What's Rika gonna do? Is she gonna forgive Ryo for what he has done? Oneshot. Ryuki.


Here's a little songfic that came to mind one day to Kelly Clarkson's song, 'Low'. It's a Ryuki, of course. I don't own Digimon. Or Clay Aiken and Ruben Studdard for that matter. Sorry for being slow on my other fics. This one was created to get my mind off of them. Sometimes that just helps me on my others. So, read and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait a second, I thought I heard you just say-"  
  
"I did. I'm sorry but..."  
  
"I don't think you're truly sorry," Rika said.  
  
"What? No, of course I am. I wish there could be some other way," Ryo explained, putting his hands on Rika's shoulders.  
  
"Let go of me! You're not sorry! You never were. You never really cared!" Rika was suddenly yelling, backing away from Ryo.  
  
"Rika, what are you talking about? Of course I cared! I still do, and always will..."  
  
Rika held back her tears. "Liar...you don't care, or you wouldn't just leave me here, out in the cold." Ryo didn't know what to say. "You know what? Go, just go, and leave." Rika's voice started to shake. "I want nothing to do with you or the slut you're breaking us up over."  
  
Ryo stepped forward. "Rika, listen, there's more to that!" the  
  
"I know all I need to! I never want to see you again Ryo Akiyama. Go now." Rika pointed out of the park.  
  
Ryo looked pleadingly at Rika, but she just stared back at him, showing only anger. "Rika..."  
  
"Leave," was the only response he got in a hardened voice.  
  
Slowly, Ryo began to walk away as the rain started to come down. Ryo glanced back at Rika one more time and saw her in the exact same position, now soaking wet.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Rika.' Ryo thought, walking out of the park and into the dreary weather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika couldn't believe what had just happened. Ryo had let her down, when he promised he wouldn't.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rika and Ryo were at the park, enjoying the beautiful day. They were only a few days into their relationship. Suddenly, Ryo stopped and looked at Rika, seriously.  
  
"Rika, I hope you know, I promise my life that I will never hurt you...or let you down. I never will."  
  
Rika smiled and kissed Ryo on the cheek.  "Yes, I know that."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And what happened? He did the exact opposite. He also promised his life. And he still let her down.  
  
Slowly, Rika headed home in the freezing rain. The rain and her tears.  
  
---THE NEXT DAY---  
  
Rika was waiting at the hideout, to meet with the others.  
  
Kazu, Kenta, Takato, and Jeri were climbing up the steps.  
  
"Hey Rika!" Kazu called out, waving, "Where's Ry-" Jeri nudged Kazu in the ribs and shook her head 'no'.  
  
Did they know already?  
  
Walking by, Jeri gave Rika sympathetic look. Rika just gave Jeri a quizzical look back.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Kazu asked over and over, completely lost.  
  
At that point, Henry came walking up the steps, and behind him...  
  
Ryo.  
  
Rika quickly looked away to find Jeri explaining something to Kazu, occasionally sadly looking over at Rika.  
  
~~Everybody's talking  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
But I don't want the sympathy  
  
Its cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go~~  
  
Rika just shook her head, and focused back on the group, but not towards Ryo. As for the meeting, since it wasn't an "official" one, everyone did anything they wanted to. Rika leaned against the tree, watching the others.  
  
Ryo made it look like he was writing in a notebook, but secretly, he was watching Rika. She didn't seem to take his news too well last night, but she seemed okay now.  
  
'Did I do the right thing?' Ryo thought.  
  
"RYO!" a high-pitched voice came out of nowhere. Rika immediately opened her eyes, and stood up straight. Everyone else was startled. Ryo turned around to find someone he knew running up to him.  
  
"Um...hi, Tifanie," Ryo said, as a girl rushed up to him. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing what Rika would call "slut clothes".  
  
Tifanie put her arms around Ryo's neck. "So, are you going to introduce me to all your friends?" she asked.  
  
"Um...yeah...guys, this is Tifanie, my..."  
  
Tifanie finished for him. "I'm his girlfriend."  
  
Rika eyes narrowed, and she heard Jeri gasp. Rika walked away, without a word.  
  
~~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
Cause what you did was low~~  
  
"Hello, Rika," Seiko said, as Rika walked in the door, "Back so early?"  
  
"The meeting was canceled," Rika explained, walking in her bedroom and slowly closing the door behind her. She stood there, her back against the door for the second.  
  
'This is stupid!' Rika thought, 'I shouldn't feel so low because Ryo broke up with me. I've gotta stay strong.' Rika sat down on her bed, cross- legged. She grabbed a book on the shelf and started to read.  
  
"Rika!" her grandmother's voice called out. "I'm going to the store. Your mom is at a photo shoot, so you'll be home alone. That okay?"  
  
Rika looked up from her book, which she really wasn't reading. "Yeah, Grandma. Bye."  
  
"Bye." There was a second of silence before Rika heard the door slam.  
  
Rika returned back to her book. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rika sighed, put her book down, and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Yeah?" Then she looked up. "What the heck are you doing here?!"  
  
"I want you to know I'm still here for you, Rika. I don't want our relationship to completely end," Ryo said.  
  
"I said I wanted nothing to do with you." Rika got ready to close the door, but Ryo held it back.  
  
"What about our friendship, Rika? Is it completely gonna disappear?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yes," Rika exclaimed, "Now, there's nothing else to say. So, go."  
  
"Do you still have my phone number if you change your mind?" Ryo said.  
  
"I don't care about phone numbers right now!" Rika saw Jeri standing on the sidewalk in front of her house, waving to her. "Now, my REAL friends are waiting for me. Goodbye, Ryo." Rika walked past Ryo, and caught up with Jeri.  
  
Ryo still stood on the doorstep of Rika's house. "Rika..." Ryo said to himself.  
  
~~No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Except I never though it'd hurt this much to be saved  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go~~  
  
Rika and Jeri walked in silence for awhile, until Jeri spoke up. "What was Ryo doing at your house?"  
  
"He wanted to 'keep our friendship'," Rika explained.  
  
"So, what did you say about that?"  
  
"I said 'no'. After what he did, it's an absolute no."  
  
Jeri suddenly smiled. "I know what can cheer you up!"  
  
Rika groaned. "Let me guess. Shopping?"  
  
"Come on, Rika. A day at the mall is EXACTLY what you need right now. You'll forget about everything else on your mind," Jeri said.  
  
"Oh, alright. But I'm not buying anything pink."  
  
---A COUPLE HOURS LATER---  
  
Rika set her bags down on her bed, and breathed a sigh of relief. That had to be the longest three hours of her life. One reason was because it was shopping, and the other reason, it was that she still couldn't get her mind off of Ryo.  
  
Rika noticed a few things were knocked off her shelf, so she started picking them up. Then she saw a piece of white paper. Rika walked over to it. Nope, it wasn't paper. It was a picture. Rika turned it over to see the picture taken only a week ago. Ryo was behind her, with his hands around her waist.  
  
Rika furiously started ripping it into shreds. "If there's no trace of him, it didn't happen," she muttered to herself, throwing the ripped pieces in the wastebasket.  
  
~~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)~~  
  
Why the heck did she even miss Ryo that much? It wasn't as if she really loved him, as in true love. It wasn't, was it?  
  
'Did I actually LOVE Ryo Akiyama?' Rika asked herself, bringing out her journal. She flipped through the pages. 'Hmm...'Ryo and I did this'...'Ryo is such an amazing guy'...'I can't believe my luck'...' Rika looked up. 'I acted like a love sick teenage girl while I was his girlfriend. Maybe it was a good thing we broke up. Then why do I feel like I'll never be happy again?'  
  
Rika threw the journal aside. 'I need some fresh air.' Rika grabbed her black coat, and stood outside the front door. "I'm going out. Be back whenever!" Rika called out, hearing an "Okay, be careful" in response.  
  
Outside, it was a dark starry night, with a little breeze. Rika started walking down the streets, with no idea where she was going.  
  
Very few people were on the streets, but the ones that were stared at Rika with mild curiosity. She ignored all of them, trying to clear her thoughts, but one person kept coming up. Rika shook her head, and kept walking.  
  
Rika stopped in front of a TV store. "In international news, Clay Aiken, American Idol runner-up, sold 393,000 copies of his single, making it the biggest debut since Elton John's 'Candle in the Wind'. Ruben's single sold 286,000, just a little bit less than Aiken's. More on Clay Aiken and Ruben Studdard after the break."  
  
"Hey, you," someone said, and Rika turned her eyes from the TV to find Mr. Jones. "Mind telling me what's wrong? Looks like your down in the dumps."  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just...thinking. Good night, Mr. Jones."  
  
"Night."  
  
~~ I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I go with a clear conscience  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
This to show  
  
For all the times I loved you so…  
  
So…~~  
  
Rika looked up and found herself standing in front of the park. Where everything happened. The park seemed deserted. Leaves were blowing about, and there was a faint whistle as the wind blew through the trees.  
  
Rika walked through the park until she got to the swing set. The wind was making the swings creak back and forth.  
  
~~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low~~  
  
Rika walked over to one of the swings and sat down on it, slowly swinging back and forth. All Rika heard was the creak of the swings and the rustle of the leaves. Rika closed her eyes and tried to forget all her troubles, swinging softly.  
  
Many minutes passed. There was the crunching of leaves and then it stopped. Rika didn't notice. There was only her, the swing, and the stars. Rika looked down, her eyes still closed, and then opened them. What she saw was a pair of shoes. She slowly looked up into the face of the one person she definitely didn't want to see.  
  
~~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
Cause what you did was low~~  
  
"Are you following me around?" Rika whispered, careful not to disturb the quietness of the night.  
  
"Okay, Rika, I need to say something, and I can't be interrupted," Ryo explained, sitting in the swing next to Rika.  
  
Rika looked down at the ground, then slowly nodded.  
  
"Right. Okay." Ryo took a deep breath. "I broke up with Tifanie." Rika looked up, shocked. "Yeah, I know it was one day. The story behind Tifanie is everyday I saw her at school, or anywhere else, I got a funny feeling. Well, now I realize it was pure hatred." Ryo laughed dryly. "But then I thought it was because I fell in love. There was a problem. You were my girlfriend. No, not you, personally were the problem, I still liked you, but I also wanted to be with Tifanie."  
  
So, as the days passed, I grew farther from you, and, I guess, closer to Tifanie. It shouldn't have been like that. So, finally, I decided to break up with you, and get with Tifanie." Rika scowled. "It was all a mistake Rika. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I'm sorry. Please, take me back." There was a short pause.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight," Rika finally said, "You thought you loved Tifanie. You really hated her. You broke us up over that bitch. And now you want me to take you back."  
  
"Yeah, that's looks like it."  
  
"You do realize you broke the promise you made to me. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."  
  
"Rika, please...I...love you," Ryo softly said.  
  
Rika smirked. "Another pathetic way to convince me to forgive you. Do you think it's gonna work, Ryo? Honestly gonna work? You might think it's working, but it's not."  
  
Ryo sighed, stood up, and stopped right in front of Rika. She stared back at him as he leaned down to kiss her. Rika was surprised at this action, but Ryo felt her give in, finally kissing him back. A minute passed as Ryo broke the kiss apart, and stood there, looking intently at Rika.  
  
"Okay," Rika said slowly, "Maybe your pathetic ways are working." Rika sighed. "I forgive you Ryo."  
  
Ryo grinned. "I knew you would, sooner or later."  
  
"Oh, no you didn't. I fully wasn't gonna give in...but, my heart is saying something different right now so..." Rika shrugged.  
  
"You do recognize the swing you're sitting in, right?" Ryo asked.  
  
"It's the swing I was sitting in when you asked me out for the first time," Rika answered.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...very."  
  
Ryo held out his hand. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
Rika slightly smiled. "Hmm...I dunno."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh...alright," Rika said, taking Ryo's hand. Slowly, the couple left the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why do I have trouble with the last sentence? Oh well. Yep, that's the end people. So...click the blue button, review, and then go off and read some other fic. I'm just gonna post it, when ff.net is working again, and then I'm going to start on the last chapter of 'Digi Side Story'. Yeah, I haven't started it yet. So, review please. 


End file.
